


Lost Boy

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: When a boy named Connor wanders into the police station looking for his parents Detective Gavin Reed and Lieutenant Hank Anderson find themselves strangely getting attached to the boy as they look for his family.





	Lost Boy

Gavin Reed didn't like most people. They were usually idiots who got in his way or assholes who didn't give a fuck about other people. Despite this the detective had a soft spot for children, they were too young to know any better. Because of this he often found himself dealing with children at crime scenes because no one knew how to. So when he came back to his desk to find a child waiting for him he wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not.

"Can I...help you?" Gavin looked down at the child who sat in front of his desk, playing with his hands as the man stared at him.

 

"The lady at the front desk told me to talk to you."

 

"Why's that?"

 

"I can't find my parents. She said you'd help." Ah. 

"Alright, well what can you tell me your parents? How'd you get here?" Gavin asked taking out his notepad for the statement. 

 

"We were at church and mommy and daddy told me to go grab my coat but when I went back they were gone. I waited for hours but they never came back so I tried to find them."

 

"What church do you go to? Where is it?"

 

"I don't know...it's far away and I was walking forever before I saw the police android and they told me to come here."

 

"Okay...what's your name?"

 

"Connor!"

 

"What's your last name?"

 

"Clark."

 

"Do you know your parents names?"

 

"No..."

 

"Okay, how old are you?"

 

"Nine!"

 

"What school do you go to?"

 

"Mommy and Daddy teach me!" 

 

"Do you know your house's address?"

 

"No. Is that bad?"

 

"Of course not, but it's there anything else you can tell me?" Everything the young boy had told Gavin so far was not helpful at all. The only thing he had to go on was a last name Clark. There was only what? Hundreds of families with the last name Clark in the general Detroit area? And that wasn't even including the fact they might have driven in from father away. Gavin was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a small sobbing from the child. 

 

"I-I just want to see my mommy again," he hiccuped, wiping his tears away. Connor's hands were clenched as he cried. Other officers looked over as Gavin walked over to the child, handing him a tissue.

 

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

 

"R-really?" 

 

"I promise." The kid smiled at him before hugging Gavin tightly. The detective reciprocated the hug by awkwardly patting his back.


End file.
